


Todas as famílias felizes são iguais

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Eu acho que a minha sogra não se tornou muito minha fã”





	Todas as famílias felizes são iguais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dhampir10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampir10/gifts).



Se tratando de jantares aquele não tinha sido o mais agradável mas ainda era um alívio para Quentin saber que pelo menos já tinha acabado.

O jantar em questão tinha sido para contar para sua mãe que ele ia se mudar para outro país com seu namorado (o que não era exatamente uma mentira porque além de ser um mundo diferente Fillory também era o nome do país onde ficava a capital) , também para apresentar pelo menos uma vez o namorado em questão para sua mãe.

Ele e Eliot andaram juntos por duas quadras antes de Eliot comentar :

“Eu acho que a minha sogra não se tornou muito minha fã”

“Ela não é uma fã minha também então eu acho que isso faz sentido”

“Pelo menos ela só ficou silenciosamente indignada, se fosse você que eu apresentasse pro meu pai provavelmente ele teria apontado uma espingarda pra você”

“Eu não acho que é melhor ou pior...todas as famílias felizes são iguais, todas as famílias infelizes são infelizes a sua própria maneira”

“Tolstoy, você é tão nerd”

“Na verdade eu nunca li, eu só conheço a citação”

“Ainda assim você é um nerd”

Eliot beijou ele, e Quentin beijou ele de volta. Mas ele não começou a sorrir como ele fazia quase toda vez que eles se beijavam.

“Qual o problema Q ? Eu sei que não foi ótimo mas sabe não foi tão ruim, e nós não temos que ver ela de novo se você não quiser”

“Não é sobre ela”

“Então o que é ?”

“Nada, eu apenas gostaria que você pudesse ter conhecido meu pai e não ela. Era ele que realmente me entendia”

“Você acha que ele estaria okay com a gente ?”

“Eu não sei. Eu espero que sim. Mas mesmo que ele não tivesse eu gostaria que ele soubesse porque é importante e ele era meu pai e sente como se ele devia ter sabido, eu acho que eu não to conseguindo explicar direito”

“Não realmente mas eu acho que eu entendo”

Eliot o beijou novamente.

“Pronto para ir para casa ?” Eliot disse.

“Sim” Quentin disse.

 _Eu já estou em casa_ Quentin pensou.

E ele não estava se referindo a New Jersey.


End file.
